


End Of Eras

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evolved Werewolf, F/M, Knotting, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} end up in the Preserve late at night to find Derek Hale and sweet moments ensue.





	End Of Eras

“ Derek?” {Y/N} asked as she searched near the end of the Preserve, he had told her to meet him there.

“ Where are you, ya Alpha SourWolf?” {Y/N} called out, unaware of the eyes that watched her from a distance, they watched as the young werewolf searched.

“ I swear you scare me and you won’t hear the end of it.” She called out, Derek smirked at this and came out, but as he came out she was gone, he turned his head.

 “ {Y/N}?” Derek asked, but he was unaware that she was close, something tackled Derek to the ground, he gripped it and slammed the figure to the ground.

“ Nice try.” He said as {Y/N} smirked, he was straddling her.

“ I had you.” She said as her eyes glowed that beautiful blue color, he gets up and helps her up.

“ I missed you.” {Y/N} said as he smiled, he wrapped his arms around her then placed a kiss upon her lips, which she happily returned, but then pulled apart.

“ What did you need me for?” Derek asked as he tilted his head at her.

 “ I might have learned something new about myself.” {Y/N} whispered as Derek was even more confused about what she meant.

“ I would stand back if I were you.” {Y/N} said as he obeyed, when he was a good ten feet from her, {Y/N} began to shake violently, but Derek wanted to ask her what was wrong, her clothes began to tear quickly, but the next thing he saw was {Y/N} changing shape quickly.

“ {Y/N}?” He asked as what he saw in front of him was a very large brown wolf in front of him, baring it’s teeth at him.

 “ {Y/N}?” Derek asked as he was surprised about this.

 “ Easy.” He told her, {Y/N} kept control, she walked to him and stood her full height, Derek was shorter than her by at least a solid foot.

“ Guess I can’t make fun of you anymore about being short.” Derek said with a smile, {Y/N} rolled her eyes and let a rumble escape her chest, she turned to the Lookout Point and stared up at the full moon, inhaling deeply then howling.

“ I think the entire state heard you!” Derek exclaimed, {Y/N} turned around and began phasing back, her back towards Derek, as she changed back, Derek couldn’t help but smile as her long {H/C} hair covered her back.

“ Where did you learn this?” Derek asked as {Y/N} didn’t turn to him.

“ I was angry, beyond angry and then I changed into that.” {Y/N} confessed, Derek came to her and she turned around.

“ Another reason why I find you beautiful.” Derek whispered, {Y/N} smiled before she placed a kiss upon Derek’s cheek, but Derek took it further and kissed her welcoming soft lips.

“ I want you.” Derek growled against her lips, {Y/N} moaned into his mouth.

“ I want your knot.” {Y/N} whimpered, Derek took her to his parked hummer and opened the back, {Y/N} laid down and Derek got on top of her.

“ Mine.” Derek growled as he removed his shirt, {Y/N} kissed him more as Derek placed his lips one again on hers, she carefully began unbuckling his belt, with some help, Derek got his pants and boxers off, revealing his harden length, but once again, Derek placed his lips upon her body, kissing her bosom.

“ Derek. Oh god!” {Y/N} mewled under him, Derek felt his claws growing, he gripped into her sides, the small ticks of the sharp points made {Y/N} wet for Derek’s cock and body.

“ Don’t tease me!” {Y/N} mewled again, Derek then took his chance and plunged two of his fingers into {Y/N}’s waiting core.

“ What was that?” Derek asked as {Y/N} once again felt needy for him, he was an Alpha and she wanted him all to herself.

“ Please!” {Y/N} exclaimed more and more, Derek began to cross his fingers, {Y/N}’s walls felt this and began to grip the digits inside of her.

“ Derek!” {Y/N} cried out loudly, cumming all over Derek’s fingers, he chuckled, but pulled them out of {Y/N}’s weeping core, then wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“ You want this?” Derek asked as he rubs {Y/N}’s juices all over his length.

“ Yes Derek Please!” {Y/N} whimpered, Derek smirked then kissed her, but at the same time plunging his cock into her waiting core.

“ Derek!” {Y/N} moaned as Derek became settled deep within her.

“ You feel so damn good!” Derek exclaimed as {Y/N}’s walls wrapped around him, it was warm and welcoming.

“ Let me knot you!” Derek growled into {Y/N}’s ear, he pulled back and quickly thrusted forward, {Y/N} cried out as Derek picked her up and {Y/N} wrapped her legs around Derek’s waist, his cock plunging hard and deeper into her.

“ Derek, please don’t tease me!” {Y/N} cried out loudly, Derek felt his knot starting to for.

“ Gonna fill you full!” Derek growled as his knot began to catch inside of his mate.

“ Derek, I’m cumming!” {Y/N} cried out as Derek knot full caught and settled deeply within {Y/N}.

“ Derek!” {Y/N} cried out as her juices coated Derek’s cock, but this also triggered Derek to begin cumming deep within his mate, he panted against her.

“ So warm, so full of me.” Derek panted against her more, this was perfect, {Y/N} held Derek to her and she didn’t want this to end.

“ Thank you.” {Y/N} whispered against her lover, Derek then carefully placed a kiss upon her lips, which once again, she happily returned.

“ An End?” Derek asked as {Y/N} smiled.

“ An end of friends.” {Y/N} said with a smirk.

“ End Of Eras.” {Y/N} said with a smiled before Derek closed the back of the Hummer so the two could be enclosed by the love making that had ensued not long ago.


End file.
